Spectres
The Spectres were a rebel cell. Appearances * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Thrawn (indirect mention only) * Thrawn (audiobook) (indirect mention only) * Thrawn, Part IV (indirect mention only) * Thrawn, Part VI (Appear in imagination) * The Machine in the Ghost * Chopper Saves the Day * Rise of the Rebels * Art Attack * Sabine's Art Attack * Entanglement * Zeb to the Rescue * Ezra's Gamble (indirect mention only) * Spark of Rebellion * Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic * Ezra's Wookiee Rescue * The Rebellion Begins * Droid in Distress book * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * TIE Fighter Trouble * Ring Race * Rise of the Old Masters * The Inquisitor's Trap * Learning Patience * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * The fake Jedi * Out of Darkness * Hera's Phantom Flight * Empire Day * Path of the Jedi: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Gathering Forces * Return of the Slavers * Eyes on the Prize * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * Path of the Jedi * Kanan's Jedi Training * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Sabotaged Supplies * Idiot's Array * Always Bet on Chopper * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice (indirect mention only) * Vision of Hope * Ezra's Vision * Becoming Hunted * Assessment * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action * Battle to the End * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * A Disarming Lesson * Senate Perspective * Ocean Rescue * Rebel Bluff (indirect mention only) * The Siege of Lothal * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Secrets of Sienar * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * No Sympathy (Mentioned Only) * Blood Sisters * Always Bet on Chop * Stealth Strike * A Day's Duty * The Future of the Force * Ice Breaking * Vulnerable Areas * The Size of the Fight * Legacy * A Princess on Lothal * Bounty of Trouble * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * The Protectors of Concord Dawn * Legends of the Lasat * Academy Cadets * The Call * Escaping the Scrap PIle * The Ballad of 264 * Homecoming * A Time to Survive * The Wrong Crowd * The Honorable Ones * Shroud of Darkness * The Gangsters of Galzez * The Forgotten Droids * The Second Chance * The Mystery of Chopper Base * The Thune Cargo * The Line of Duty * Twilight of the Apprentice * Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic * Newest Recruit * Crash Course * Hasty Departure * Endangered, Part I * Endangered, Part II * Steps into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Antilles Extraction * Hera's Heroes * Sons of the Sky * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * A Trooper's Worth * Iron Squadron * The Wynkahthu Job * An Inside Man * To Thy Metal Heart Be True * Visions and Voices * Final Round * Ghosts of Geonosis * Warhead * Trials of the Darksaber * Legacy of Mandalore * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * The Beast Within * Double Agent Droid * Twin Suns * Never Far Behind * Zero Hour * Heroes of Mandalore * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation * Flight of the Defender * Kindred * Crawler Commandeers * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * Wolves and a Door * A World Between Worlds * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Accidental Allies * Alphabet Squadron (indirect mention only) * Alphabet Squadron (audiobook) (indirect mention only) * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor! * Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power! * Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016 * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy (indirect mention only) * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Princess Leia: Royal Rebel (indirect mention only) * Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: On the Front Lines * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * A-wing Fighter in the Databank * Ahsoka Tano in the Databank * Alexsandr Kallus in the Databank * Alora in the Databank * Amda Wabo in the Databank * Asteroid Belt Gas Refinery in the Databank * Asteroid Field in the Databank * AT-DP Walker in the Databank (indirect mention only) * Bahryn in the Databank * Brom Titus in the Databank * Havoc Outpost in the Databank * Hondo Ohnaka in the Databank * Horizon Base in the Databank * Imperial Sentinel-Class Shuttle in the Databank * Jumpspeeder in the Databank * Kitwarr in the Databank * Lando Calrissian in the Databank (indirect mention only) * Merchant One in the Databank * Rebel Alliance in the Databank * Supply Master Yogar Lyste in the Databank * The Ghost in the Databank * TIE fighter in the Databank * Willie (W1-LE) in the Databank * Wullffwarro in the Databank * Wynkahthu in the Databank * Y-wing Starfighter in the Databank * Yavin 4 in the Databank * Yushyn in the Databank